1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electrooptical device, a method for manufacturing an electrooptical device, and an electronic apparatus.
2. Related Art
As an electronic apparatus described above, for example, a projector where light which is emitted from a light source, is concentrated with an optical deflection device which is referred to as a DMD (digital micro mirror device) as an electrooptical device, and is enlarged and projected by a projection optical system, and thereby, colors are displayed on a screen, is known.
The optical deflection device is a device where a plurality of micro mirrors are arrayed in a matrix shape. On a surface of the micro mirror, a metal film having reflectivity is arranged. Therefore, the light which is emitted from the light source, is reflected by the micro mirror, and thereby, an image is displayed. The optical deflection device sequentially modulates blue light, green light, and red light which are emitted from the light source.
However, the surface of the metal film (for example, aluminum) having the reflectivity, is made to be uneven, and thereby, the scattered light occurs, and there is a problem that luminance is lowered. For example, as described in JP-A-2003-21794, a technology of making a smooth reflective place in which a film thickness is made to be uniform by forming aluminum on a metal film (for example, titanium) where migration of the aluminum is suppressed, is disclosed.
However, the metal film such as titanium is oxidized by being exposed into the atmosphere. Hereby, an oxidation film is formed on the titanium, and a warpage occurs in the micro mirror, and a reflectance is lowered. As a result, there is the problem that the luminance is lowered.